The sports saddle presented by the invention overcomes the need for the aforesaid heavy left and right bars, where, instead, a lightweight skin clinging underlayment, as in the form of foam or neoprene rubber, serves to position the two-part saddle trees, i.e. the forks and the cantle, where such saddle trees "float," i.e. are secured to stirrup and girth straps stitched onto the underlayment. The predominant feature of the invention is the aforesaid absence of the presently known heavy bars. Moreover, and with the usage of the lightweight underlayment, desirable flexibility and balance is afforded the rider.
In any event, a better understanding of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, wherein